


No Plan

by nuggetkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I think?, M/M, Valentines, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform, these nerds, this is basically just them being rly dumb im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetkun/pseuds/nuggetkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa tries some of his pick-up lines on Iwaizumi, who doesn't have a clue what Oikawa's up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Plan

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble I wrote for the hqsecret-valentines! dedicated to my valentine sock and everyone else who wants iwaoi! /sweats  
> anyways whether it's valentines or not, I hope you enjoy reading.  
> with that being said, happy valentines day!! c:

Iwaizumi Hajime has a problem.

“Iwa-chan~!” Speaking of the problem, Oikawa runs up to Iwaizumi and hugs him from behind.

Iwaizumi swiftly shifted to the side, and Oikawa ended up missing and hugged air instead.

“How mean.” Oikawa whined. “Don’t you love me even a little bit?”

Iwaizumi sighed. As usual, Oikawa Tooru has been getting on Iwaizumi’s nerves a lot lately. That itself isn't anything unusual. The problem is, lately it's been getting worse. More like, he’s trying to get on Iwaizumi’s nerves intentionally.

It's nothing big, but there are little things. Things like jumping on him while he’s holding a drink, or unnecessary comments on his height. Those little things kept piling and piling up, to the point where Iwaizumi just can’t let them slide.

“Kyaaa! Oikawa-san!”

His thoughts were interrupted by the cheering of girls behind them.

“Hello.” Oikawa went to greet the girls at the door.

“Hey, Oikawa-san, is your practise done already?” Iwaizumi overheard one of them say.

After a good 10 minutes, Iwaizumi had enough of it.

Iwaizumi threw a volleyball at Oikawa’s head. “Stop messing around, shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa looked back at Iwaizumi, trying to laugh it off.

Iwaizumi walked up to the girls. “Sorry, ladies. Oikawa really needs to practise, but he doesn’t want to look bad in front of you girls. You understand, right?”

The girls looked at eachother, then smiled. After a while, they finally left.

“Honestly, Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa sighed as he walked over. “What would we do with Oikawa without you?”

That’s what Iwaizumi questions sometimes as well. However, his Oikawa problems seem to only continue.

 

However, the man in question, Oikawa, has his own troubles to worry about. Like how to flirt with a certain childhood friend of his.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki know it. Kunimi and Kindaichi, as well. In fact, everyone on the volleyball team knows it. Some of the girls that sit with Oikawa during lunch know it, too. Oikawa’s ex girlfriend, who chooses to be unidentified, also knows it. The only one who doesn’t is none other than Iwaizumi.

He wasn’t sure of how he would go about acting whenever he’s with Iwaizumi once he made this realization. Though, he did decide to acknowledge these feelings of his. While talking to the girls just now, they were interested on what Oikawa was going to do on the 14th of February, which was Valentine’s day. That’s why, through inspiration, he decided to win Iwaizumi over before then.

Thus, his plan commenced.

 

After practice, Oikawa caught up to Iwaizumi, who was leaving.

“Iwa-chan~” He sang, trying to not sound desperate.

“Hm?” Iwaizumi turned.

Oikawa has studied all week for this. He asked several girls and experimented on a few that eat lunch with him. This was his moment. He has his plan set in stone. There's no backing out now.

“Do.. you want to go for ramen? It’ll be my treat.”

“Sure.”

Oikawa did a silent fist pump. _HELL TO THE FUCKING YES_.

Okay, time for the second phase. “I’ll…”

Iwaizumi looked at him curiously. He can't stop now.

“I’ll… be _ramen_ _my noodle_ into you afterwards.”

…

Silence.

Tension builds.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi finally speaks up.

“Y-yes?”

“That was pretty gross. You're terrible.”

“Pfft.” A snicker was heard in the background. Oikawa turns to see other teammates passing by, obviously overhearing the whole thing. Finally, the whole team couldn’t keep it in, and was in an uproar.

“D-don’t laugh!” Oikawa retorted. He scoffed, deciding to ignore their remarks.

Kindaichi, passing by with Kunimi, snickered. “Are you even a top?”

“HOW RUDE.” Oikawa unintentionally acknowledged their comment, who regretted it a split second after.

Ugh, now what? His plan, totally ruined.

“What are you sulking around for?”

Oikawa looks up towards Iwaizumi, who was holding both his and Oikawa’s bag. “What?”

“We’re going to the Ramen shop, right? Hurry up, before I lose my appetite.”

Oikawa brushed off his previous thoughts of dejection and jumped on Iwaizumi’s back, who in return reluctantly carried him for a good 2 minutes. That is, until Iwaizumi got tired of it.

It was then Oikawa was determined to not give up.

 

_PLAN A_

Iwaizumi opens the door, as chimes rang, announcing their arrival at the ramen shop. They were greeted with a pleasant smile from one of the workers.

“Ah, the volleyball club.” The man greeted them as they walked into his ramen shop. “What can I get you to start with?”

Oikawa spoke up. “We’ll have some agedashi tofu first.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. “Why tofu?”

“You like Agedashi tofu, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. But what of it?"

"Well, you’re looking age-DASHING to me.”

Iwaizumi sighs. Oikawa shined. He thought of that one all by himself. Iwaizumi should be proud.

"And?" Iwaizumi finally asks.

"And what?" Oikawa replied.

"That doesn't explain why we're ordering it."

"I..."  Oikawa paused. "I didn't think this far."

 

...well that didn’t work out exactly as planned.

 

_PLAN B_

Sulking as he ate, Oikawa reminded himself that it obviously wasn't going to be easy. Like, they have been friends for who knows how long. Things aren't going to change so suddenly. No matter, on to his next plan.

It was then Oikawa was reminded of some advice he got from one of the girls, when he told them that he “had someone he liked”. She told him that she was insecure about her tall height. Because of her height, it’s not easy to consider her “cute” or “petite” like other girls. She told him that she prefers it when guys complimented her height instead.

He took a quick side glance at Iwaizumi, trying so hard not to stare. _Yeah, he’s definitely tall_.

“You know.” Oikawa stared into Iwaizumi’s eyes, smiling wholeheartedly. “I never kissed someone I didn’t have to bend down for."

Iwaizumi dropped his spoon. Oikawa continued. "Would you like to-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Iwaizumi already had reacted. Little did Oikawa know that talking about Iwaizumi’s height was taboo.

“YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?” Iwaizumi yelled as he stepped hard on Oikawa’s foot. “Just because you’re six feet, huh?”

Iwaizumi continued to eat his ramen and agedashi tofu as Oikawa went to reflect. He doesn’t get it. Why didn’t that work? It should’ve been obvious that he was complimenting him. Why would Iwaizumi ever think that Oikawa was making fun of him?

 _Then again_ , he thought to himself, _I always make fun of Iwa-chan_.

Iwaizumi mutters to himself. “Dammit… if only I was a centimeter taller… or at least just 7mm…”

 

 _Oh, right_. When it all clicked in his mind, Oikawa went to reconsider his original idea about heights.

 

_PLAN C_

No matter, he has a lot of ammo in his arsenal. He can fix this.

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa leaned close. “Hey, Iwa-chan~”

“Hm?” Iwaizumi turned slightly.

It was a slight turn, but it was enough to have their arms touching.

Oikawa began. "Did you know that it-"

Then he realized. They’re touching. The lightest you can go when you consider a "touch". It's subtle, but it's there. His skin tickled all over. Just for a physical contact, Oikawa feels his whole body was light and bubbly.

He also realized that Iwaizumi was staring at him, waiting for what he was going to say.

_Aw, shit. What was I going to say?_

C'mon, Oikawa. You can do this. "It..." You can do this. You can do this. You are grazing Iwaizumi's shoulder very slightly. You are right beside the light of your life. Oh my God.

“It’s... nothing.”

Iwaizumi shifted a bit more into Oikawa's side, _towards Oikawa's shoulder_ , as he continued to eat. "Okay?"

How is he still sitting? He wanted to jump and dance and scream, anything than just sitting there. He wanted to rub his shoulder against Iwaizumi. He wanted to hug Iwaizumi. He wanted Iwaizumi.

Oh, what is he thinking? It was just their arms. Oikawa thought he sounded stupid. Still, his thoughts didn’t stop him from shifting just a tad closer towards Iwaizumi.

 

_PLAN D_

“Iwa-chan.”

“What is it this time?”

"I have an idea for a new combination technique."

"For volleyball? Okay, shoot."

"It's us."

"What?"

"You and I make the perfect set~"

"...Okay?"

"What?"

"We do sets all the time. I guess they're good, but maybe they're not perfect."

“...”

"...?"

"Oh my god, you're helpless."

“...What?”

“Nothing.”

 

 

_PLAN ???_

Shit. Shit, shit, fuck. They’re already on their way home.

Oikawa was full of distress. Valentine’s is tomorrow, and he still hasn’t even asked Iwaizumi out. He has to think of something, anything, that he can say.

Usually, the two are bursting with conversation. However, at this time, Oikawa’s mind was a mess, thinking of something to say..

Iwaizumi thought that the comfortable silence between them isn’t bad once in a while. A change of pace is always good.

While Oikawa was having a mental breakdown. What can Oikawa say at this time? And why isn't Iwaizumi talking? Is he mad at him? Should he apologize? But for what? This is his last chance. He needs to say something, _anything_ , to break the useless, wasteful silence.

"Iwa-"

"Well," Iwaizumi patted Oikawa's shoulder and began walking away. "See you."

And just like that, before Oikawa knew it, they were standing in front of his house.

"Huh, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa questioned out loud. "Why didn't you split from me at your house?"

"It's fine." Iwaizumi reassured. "My house isn't that far from here, anyway."

As he watched Iwaizumi walk back the way they came from, Oikawa's entire being was in turmoil.

 

 

_THE NEXT DAY_

Iwaizumi’s current problem: Oikawa’s recent moping.

Unlike Fukurodani’s captain, Bokuto’s infamous “dejected mode”, Oikawa is different.

When he mopes, he tries really hard to hide it. This time, he seemed to be more discouraged than ever.

He’s been really forcing himself lately, Iwaizumi noticed.

As someone who is considered one of the best setters, as someone who is captain of the team, as someone that is relied on, as someone who is respected, Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa from behind. It was a tiny moment, where he saw the same loneliness that surrounds a lonesome, tyrant king back in middle school.

But Oikawa is not like that. This is something Iwaizumi knows as a fact.

 

As Oikawa was practising his serves, Iwaizumi confronted him.

“Oikawa.”

“Hm?” He mindlessly responded.

“If you need someone to talk to, you know.” Iwaizumi “I’m here. For you.”

Oikawa paused. He turned around. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not looking yourself, you know.” Iwaizumi sighed. “Don’t overexert yourself.”

“Hmm.” Oikawa hummed. “You’re the first to say something like that. I didn’t notice anything wrong with me.”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi laid a hand on his shoulder. “You know you can’t lie to me. If you’re not feeling well, you should go home. You may be the captain, but it’s no good if you’re not well. I can clean up after you.”

Oikawa didn’t exactly focus on what Iwaizumi was saying, as his hand is on his shoulder _holy shit_.

Brushing it off gently, trying to bury it within the deepest depths of his mind, as he walked towards the side of the gym and sat on a bench. Iwaizumi followed, still standing.

Oikawa smiled, forcefully, Iwaizumi noted. “I guess I can't hide from you, Iwa-chan.”

“Of course.” Iwaizumi sighed, as he held out a milk bread in Oikawa's face. His favourite. He then knelt down to level his eyes with Oikawa’s. “Wipe that grin off your face. How long do you think we’ve been together?”

Oikawa tried his best - he really did - to not look at Iwaizumi. Still, with his face right in his, how could he not? When they locked eyes, they realized. They really have been together for so long. They relied on each other, on and off the court.

That’s when Oikawa decided. They’ve known each other for such a long time. So why the rush? What's another while longer. Everyday he spends with Iwaizumi is special, what's the big hype with Valentine's, anyway? He doesn't need to hurry up and tell him how he felt. And he obviously he didn’t need to go through such roundabout ways in telling him. Not like he got any of the hints.

So Oikawa came up with a revelation of his. And took his chance to lightly brush his lips on Iwaizumi's, whose face was right in front of him.

...

Wait.

Realizing the light touch of his lips - a touch as light as sitting next to someone in a ramen shop, was it even a touch? -Iwaizumi covered his mouth, along with half of his face. "W-what was that for?"

This may be the first time Oikawa saw Iwaizumi so flustered.

“C’mon, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled, more openly this time. “At least let me have just that.”

“W-What?” Iwaizumi noticed the wide grin on Oikawa's face. "Something is definitely wrong with you."

“Tell me about it.” Oikawa laughed. He stood up as he ruffled Iwaizumi’s surprisingly soft hair.

“WHY YOU LITTLE-”

“On second thought,” Oikawa turned to smile back at Iwaizumi one more time before walking away. “I think I’ll be fine.”

It was then that Iwaizumi noticed the change in his face. Oikawa isn't faking it anymore. He seems more, happy? No, that's not the word. Perhaps, more open, clear? His smile seemed more genuine. What does this mean?

Iwaizumi tried to be angry. He really did. But seeing Oikawa’s face made it really hard. It didn't seem like the face of someone that would do such a thing for fun. Maybe Oikawa wasn’t trying to pull any dumb pranks. Perhaps Oikawa was being genuine.

Sure, Oikawa was acting more peculiar lately, but he didn’t expect that it was anything in particular.

It was at that moment that Iwaizumi thought about Oikawa’s face at that second. Right in front of his.

And for some odd peculiar reason, his heart jumped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hm, this came out a lot longer than I thought. i feel like there's a lot of mistakes, but i'm too tired to check...  
> but nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
